Uta no Prince-sama: Un final deseado
by abril marin marquez
Summary: un sentimiento que fue roto... un corazón herido el cual será sanado por... las ídolos de las que menos lo esperaban
1. Chapter 1

_**¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Damas y caballeros de FanFiction net. Como se puede notar eh decidido venir con otro Fic. De mi anime favorito XD bueno solo espero que sea de su agrado también quienes ya leyeron el primero (porque utilice el mismo nombre de mi primer Fic. En este pero NEEEEE) ¡PERO! No quiero que se aburran por lo cual solo quiero que disfruten este cap. XD **_

-Diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

(NA. notas de la autora)

Capítulo 1. Competencia

El premio Utapri se había entregado a la sensación japonesa más famosa hasta el momento Starish quienes estaban felices con su notorio triunfo con aquella canción la cual había hecho que los más serios lograran sonreír con aquella mágica canción: Maji Love 2000%__

Pero aquel premio no era el único por el que eran nominados al contrario era para muchos más los cuales ganaban pero… ¿acaso podrían vencer a la sensación francesa más famosa del momento?

Las ovaciones del público se escuchaban en aquel enorme escenario en el cual la mayoría del público solo gritaba un nombre: STARISH

Pero…

En uno de los camerinos

-Misu…crees que logremos ganar-un hermosa joven de largos cabellos rubios y ojos color miel miro a una de las 7 quien solo miraba su reflejo

-no digas tonterías Nayatsuki… ¡CLARO! Que ganaremos-se le acerco una joven de cabellera rubia ojos azules solo que de estatura un poco más baja

-gracias…Sakura haces que me tranquilice-sonrío la rubia mientras su amiga miraba a una peli azul-Misu… ¿Qué pasa?-

-cambio de planes cantaremos Untouched-las miro una joven de largos cabellos color azul zafiro con finos destellos violetas en las puntas y ojos del mismo tono de azul zafiro

-pero…Misuki aún no practicamos la coreografía-la miro un joven de cabellos largos color naranja, ojos azules-dime que podemos hacer…líder-

-sencillo usaremos la coreografía de Arrest Rose-dijo seria

-bien-se les acercaron dos jóvenes una de cabellera negra con leves toques de violeta en los mechones, ojos violetas mientras la otra era peliojiroja

-Taranee espero que no nos salga mal sin antes no haber ensayado-Nayatsuki miro a la oji violeta quien solo dio una leve sonría

-tranquila estaremos bien-dijo con una sonrisa-tú que piensas Icchigo-

-solo hay que esforzarnos y ganaremos-dijo contenta-¿Dónde está Céfiro?-

-detrás de ti-en ese instante la pelirroja miro que atrás de ella estaba una joven de tés morena, ojos verdes cual jade, cabello largo color café

-¡CÉFIRO NO HAGAS ESO!-dijo al borde el paro cardiaco

-lo lamento…pero solo quería asustarte-sonrío la nombrada

-Rem bol…la viste llegar-miro la peli roja a la peli naranja quien solo negó-bien…-

(Loveless al escenario en 5 minutos)

-bien…Loveless venimos a ganar hecho…recuerden-miro la peli zafiro al resto de las chicas quienes sonrieron

-¡a derrotar a Starish!-dijeron al unísono

A pasos firmes y rápidos caminaron hasta llegar al escenario donde solo vieron la última sonrisa que dieron los chicos de aquel grupo antes de salir del lado opuesto del escenario

(Y con ustedes la sensación Francesa del momento ¡Loveless!)

En el instante que escucharon sus nombres el grupo de las 7 hermosas chicas salieron a demostrar su talento con una canción la cual no solo la melodía sino que también la letra era hermosa

-Lo ves Shining-san…mis lindas princesas de Loveless son muy buenas cantando-

-eso es correcto pero…perderán ante STARISH-miro el de lentes a un joven quien solo sonrío

-mis cálculos jamás fallan y lo sabes Loveless ganara…pero para hacerlo más divertido que tal si hacemos una apuesta-

-prepárate a perder-sonrío con orgullo Saotome

-cuando mis chicas ganen…..-

(¡Y ELLAS SON LOVELESS!) Se escuchó la voz del anunciador mientras las ovaciones cambiaban drásticamente a otras Loveless, Loveless, era lo que se lograba escuchar mientras los 7 jóvenes Starish miraban sorprendidos a las jóvenes quienes solo sonreían a excepción de una

-son increíbles-miro Itoki a las jóvenes quienes saludaban a los fans

-creo que las Ladys tratan de ganarnos pero no lo harán-sonrío Ren mientras el resto estaba en un especie de trance

-vamos es momento de saber quién gano-dijo Masato con su tono habitual seco y frio

(¡MUY BIEN! ¡Sé que será una sección muy difícil pero debemos saber quiénes de estos dos grupos de talentosos jóvenes gano!)

-_"recuerda Shining-san…si mis amadas princesas Loveless ganan iremos a tu residencia donde se hará otra apuesta pero si gano con la segunda sabes que tendrás que quitar~"-_las palabras del joven resonaron en la mente se Shining Saotome mientras miraba como el anunciador sacaba el sobre el cual tenía el nombre del grupo ganador

(Y es… ¡LOVELESS!)

-"_perdí contra…unas niñas mimadas"-_miro Saotome a las jóvenes quienes sonrían ante su notorio triunfo el cual era muy bien merecido

-¿Dónde está Tomoe…?-Misuki miro a sus amigas quienes solo negaron con la cabeza-ya veo tal vez este con SLY han tenido mucho trabajo-dijo seria y fría la joven

-bien vamos a preparar nuestras cosas tenemos que regresar a Francia-la peli naranja miro a la peliojizafiro quien solo asintió

Ya en el camerino

-¡SORPRESA MIS LOVELESS!-apareció un joven de entre 20 y 23 años quien era de cabello blanco, ojos azules brillantes y vestía con un esmoquin-¿eh?-pero solo logro que las chicas salieran corriendo del camerino

-¡TOMOE IDIOTA!-le grito muy molesta Sakura

-Tomoe es de mala educación entrar al camerino de mujeres-le dijo la otra rubia

-lo…siento chicas pero quería darles una noticia-sonrío el albino mientras que por gran casualidad pasaban los Starish-y que sorpresa Starish aquí…Chicas…y chicos como Shining-san y yo somos amigos nos quedaremos una temporada en Japón regresaremos a Francia pero solo para que hagan sus maletas mis niñas y casi lo olvido…Starish tendrán que cuidar a mis amadas princesas Loveless porque compartirán la residencia y sin más me despido-y con esas palabras solo comenzó a caminar lejos del alcance de los dos grupos

-Tomoe perdió el sentido del juicio verdad-miro Misuki a sus amigas quienes estaban confundidas-sin más que hacer será mejor buscar a Chigiro no-

-¡sí!-dijeron las chicas para comenzar a caminar dejando solos a los Starish

-¿¡SAOTOME HIZO QUE!?-gritaron después de unos segundos para comenzar a correr y por suerte alcanzar a las chicas

-disculpa Lady pero…que dijo el peli blanco-Ren se acercó a Rem bol quien solo lo miro como si fuera una persona completamente normal

-que seremos compañeros de residencia-se detuvo y miro con indiferencia al menor de los Jinguji

-eso quiere decir que…-Itoki miro algo confundido al resto de las chicas quienes solo sonrieron a excepción de una

-en la residencia Saotome ambos grupos de ídolos que son Starish y Loveless vivirán tratando de llevarse bien por asuntos corporativos-dijo fría peliojizafiro

-¿eh?-ambos grupos miraron a la chica de fría personalidad quien solo les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar

-o nos llevamos bien o adiós a ser ídolos-dijo mientras caminaban y sin más que hacer las demás la seguían

-cuál es su problema-miro Masato a la joven quien parecía no tener expresión alguna

-creo que está molesta-sonrío Natsuki algo ingenuo

-"_aunque siento que…la he visto antes"-_

_**Bueno hasta aquí termina el primer cap. de esta historia XD espero que les haya gustado en el próximo inicia la comedia y esas cosas bueno más bien contendrá una cita XD ya verán entre quienes bueno no quiero que se aburran con mis ¡LAAAAAAAARGAAAAAAS! Charlas por lo cual solo díganme Conty, o no conty pero EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN FIN **_

_**Les mando MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_

_**Escritora fuera Paz XD**_

_**(¿Nos leemos?) **_


	2. la cita de Ren y Rem bol

_**Muy buenos días, tardes…o noches tengan damas y caballeros que han empezado a seguir mi historia XD solo espero que este que…es el 2° cap. les guste XD ya que vendrán nuevos Oc´s para alegrar el ambiente entre los Starish y Loveless porque las cosas siempre se terminan poniendo tensas XD bueno no os quiero aburrir haci que por favor disfrutad **_

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

(NA. notas de autora)

Capítulo 2. La cita de Ren y Rem bol

La semana termino trascurriendo con gran velocidad y al hacerlo solo prolongo el mal ambiente que abría en esa residencia

Las chicas de Loveless se encontraban platicando alegremente de tanto de canciones como de coreografías incluso se podía llegar a sentir un ambiente de alegría y paz

Mientras era lo contrario con los chicos todos estaban en absoluto silencio nadie de los 7 se atrevía a hablar e incluso en su lado se veía un aura gris

Pero por el contrario de Quartet Night Ai Misake miraba como de costumbre sin expresión alguna a los chicos, Kamius estaba confundido con lo que pasaba pero sin quitar su expresión de seriedad, Ranmaru tenía una leve sonrisa ante lo que pasaba y Reiji miraba sonriente todo lo que pasaba

-¡Y BIEN!-todos dieron un leve grito de susto al ver al jefe de la Loveless haber salido de la nada-ah…lo siento muy bien chicas les tengo una sorpresa-sonrío el albino

-Tomoe si es otra de tus bromas juro que no me importara si eres nuestro jefe y amigo…llamare a tus padres para que te sancionen-dijo seria Misuki

-¡MALA!-el albino miro con un leve puchero a la líder de Loveless mientras se dirigía a la puerta-y no, no es una broma DAMAS….y caballero les presento a Raquel Kurosawa-en ese instante abrió la puerta para que se dejara ver a una hermosa joven de pelo gris hasta la media espalda ondulado, trae lentes, ojos café, playera manga larga blanca con un pequeño saquito(tipo look de playera de Hevens Kida) pantalón negro y botas rojas, guante negro en la mano izquierda y unos brazaletes negros en la mano derecha

-¡RAQUEL!-

-¡HERMANA!-

-¡Ren!-en ese momento la joven se acercó al peli naranja algo sorprendida mientras todas las Loveless estaban algo…sorprendidas

-quieres decir que el niño Playboy…es tu hermano-Rem bol señalo a Ren quien solo la miro extrañado

-si-dijo con una sonrisa-

-lo único que me sorprendió fue que no te….-pero su oración fue cortada al ver como se lanzaba a abrazar a Ranmaru-olvídalo-

-¡¿Eh!?-dijeron los Starish

-no lo sabían nosotros asistimos a Saíto pero por Tomoe-dono conocimos a Saotome por ello Raquel-san y Ranmaru son novios-miro Misake a los demás quienes estaban confundidos

-es verdad como Raquel no asistió a Saotome por aquella estúpida regla fue a Saíto…en nuestro instituto las materias son solo música y baile-dijo seria al igual que Misake, Misuki

-no sé porque siento que estos dos son robots-miro Syo a Ai y a Misuki quienes no mostraban expresión alguna

-no es para tanto Syo-chan Masato-chan también es serio pero no es un robot-sonrío el de lentes

-pero él sonríe a excepción de estos dos-

-tal vez Misu-chan sonríe con sus amigas-dijo contento

-al contrario Natsuki-ambos rubios miraron a las Loveless quienes sonreía-Misuki jamás ha sonreído con nosotras-

-¿y Gabriel?-miro Rem bol a la ojimiel

-bueno solo con Gabriel…porque desde lo de Guilbert no la hemos vuelto a ver sonreír-miro Sakura a Taranee quien simplemente asintió ante la realidad

-hablar de alguien a sus espaldas es de mala educación-Misuki miro a sus amigas con una mirada asesina las cual les provoco que un escalofrió las tomara por completo ante el miedo a su líder

-¡BUENO!-miraron todos a Tomoe quien se estiraba-me retiro SLY no puede vivir sin mí-dijo sonriente el albino

-ah…Tomoe dile a Kei que….-pero la oración de Rem bol fue incompleta al ver que su jefe ya se había ido

-¡será en otra ocasión!-escucho la voz de su jefe y solo dejo ir un suspiro

-¿Qué sabes de Ranmaru y mi hermana?-la joven de cabellos naranja se sorprendió al ver tan cerca a Ren-dime que sabes-

-lo que pasa en Saíto se queda en Saíto…no te diré nada-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba

-no te iras-tomo a la única de los Jinquerio de la mano y la acerco-tu y yo tendremos una cita-

-¿disculpa?-miro confundida a Ren

-Misuki respira-le decían las Loveless ya que estaba a unos simples segundos se arrancarle la cabeza a Ren…literalmente

-Raquel…suéltame…nos miran-le dijo apenado Ranmaru

-y que tiene corazón-en ese momento Reiji comenzó a tomar fotos y videos provocando que el mayor se molestara

-Raquel-san pónganse más melosos-dijo contento el castaño

-ves no le importa mi amor-se acercó al más alto para besarlo en la mejilla cosa que provoco que se sonrojara al máximo

-mañana a las 9 en parque-en ese momento todos voltearon a ver que: Rem bol estaba completamente roja mientras se mostraba molesta ya que Ren la tenía completamente pegada a su cuerpo pero sin más que hacer solo la soltó y salió del centro de la casa para dirigirse a su habitación

-tranquila Rem bol…tengo aun la espada-

-¡¿PARA QUE LA ESPADA?!-la miraron todos preocupados ante el comentario de la peliojizafiro

-para cortarle la cabeza a Ren-dijo seria cosa que preocupo a los chicos

-tranquila Misu-se les acerco Raquel con una sonrisa-tal vez solo quiera hablar ¿no?-miro a la peli naranja quien estaba algo preocupada

-…Rem bol…-la llamo su líder para que reaccionara

-je, je lo siento Misuki…es solo que con la única persona con que no me pongo haci es con…

-Kei-dijeron todas

-bueno que importa el lindo peli azul-se levantó Raquel-¡vamos a prepararte para tu cita con mi hermano!-tomo de las mano a la peli naranja y se la llevo casi a rastras mientras ella solo repetía

"No quiero estar cerca del Playboy"

Mientras con Ren

-vaya la nueva ya te odia-miro Masato a Ren quien estaba muy tranquilo viendo una revista

-tranquilo…para mañana estará comiendo de la palma de mi mano-dijo con su clásico tono de voz

-te equivocas Ren-ambos miraron que Raquel había llegado y al parecer estaba molesta

-¿Qué pasa Nía-chan?-le dijo el peli naranja

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES HACI!-le dijo molesta

-ahh…y porque no-comenzó a molestar a su hermana como era común en él

-ah…solo te diré algo Rem bol en comparación con ¡TODAS! Las que te has ligado no es nada en comparación, recuerda que ella viene de Francia una de las ciudades más románticas del mundo por nada ella es una rompe corazones…pero eso no importa si tratas de hacerle algo…-se acercó al mayor para mirarlo con seriedad-nunca te lo perdonare-y sin más solo camino en dirección a la puerta-adiós Masa-

-adiós-dijo serio-¿Por qué saldrás con Rem bol?-lo miro serio

-Raquel fue a Saíto y no supe nada de ella lo único que supe de su noviazgo con Ranmaru fue que se conocieron en una batalla de bandas…quiero saber más y le sacare información a la niña mimada-sonrío victorioso

-solo trata de que…el cazador no sea la presa-miro a su amigo antes de dirigirse en dirección a zona de habitación

-como si eso fuera posible-

Mientras con Ranmaru

-ahh…quien diría que andas de meloso-le decía el castaño

-cállate-dijo algo molesto Ranmaru

-pero si te veías tan lindo quien diría…Ranmaru quien siempre está molesto…está enamorado~….está enamorado~-decía mientras saltaba

-cállate-le dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-ahh y hasta rojo estas-y sin más solo siguió saltando

Y por un largo rato Reiji molesto a Ranmaru más bien lo estuvo molestando incluso antes de irse a dormir

Al día siguiente

La hora de la cita entre los peli naranja estaba por llegar

Y como era costumbre en Ren el vistió con ropa la cual lo hiciera ver un tanto…sensual según él

Pero por el contrario de Rem bol sus amigas pero más Raquel lograron que usara un lindo vestido cosa que ver en ella era muy raro

-"_cómo es posible que termine aquí"_-en ese momento la joven de cabellos naranja estaba esperando a Ren ya que había llegado antes al parque-"_juro que un día de estos yo me vengare de Raquel"-_

-lamento la espera-Rem bol levanto la vista y solo se encontró con Ren

-ah…terminemos con esto quieres-dijo decaída

-deberías sentirte honrada rara la vez salgo con una chica-dijo con orgullo

-pero para tu información yo no soy cualquiera soy Rem bol Jinquerio hija única de los Jinquerio-dijo sin tomarle importancia

-entonces es cierto lo que dijo Nía-chan-miro a Rem bol quien no comprendía-eres una rompe corazones-

-nunca me gusto que me conocieran por ello el único que me llego a interesar nunca lo supo-dijo algo decaída

-bueno no importa lady-tomo la mano de la peli naranja quien se confundió-hoy te divertirás-beso la mano de la única de los Jinquerio cosa que hizo que le arrebatara la mano-vaya eres ruda-

-con pervertidos si-

Y sin más que hacer solo comenzaron a caminar

Ren miraba detenidamente a la ídolo quien estaba algo tensa haci que solo decidió a conversar

-soy el tercer hijo de los Jinguji…mi pasatiempo favorito es ligar ¿y tú?-miro a la joven quien solo lo miro con seriedad

-hija única de los Jinquerio, me gusta leer y descubrir cosas, mis padres…padre muerto hace 9 años, madre….ella se encarga de las empresas y corporaciones a nuestro nombre-

-lo...siento-desvió la mirada algo apenado por su comentario-"_eso no me lo esperaba"-_

-y solo me trajiste para sacar información-

-no-tomo de la mano a la ídolo y comenzó a caminar más rápido-vamos a ver una película-

Una vez que llegaron al cine solo se dispusieron a ir por las golosinas y a la sala y una vez hay Ren utilizo su ingenio ya que como estaba oscuro se "tomo la molestia" de llevar a Rem bol de la mano hasta sus lugares

Una vez que comenzó la película como era costumbre…aburrida y sin darse cuenta Ren se quedó dormido a media película

Y la finalizar Rem bol tuvo que despertarlo

-vale Ren pronto empezara la otra función despierta-trato moviéndolo suavemente pero no funcionaba-y Raquel y Ranmaru hieron cosas pervertidas en los baños de la escuela-

-¿¡QUEEE?!-

-tranquilo no paso eso…pero date prisa la segunda función ya va a empezar-se levantó y comenzó a caminar mientras el peli naranja estaba algo…preocupado

Al salir de la sala como la segunda función iba a comenzar algunos fans al reconocer a los ídolos se les lanzaron a preguntarles, tomarse fotos y pedir autógrafos

-Jinquerio-sama y Jinguji-sama son ¡NOVIOS!-grito una fan

-¡no es verdad Rem bol-sama es novia de Kei-sama lo dicen algunas noticias!-grito otro fan

-¡falso!...JINGUJI-SAMA Y JINQUERIO-SAMA SON NOVIOS-y en ese momento los fans armaron todo un escándalo con tal de saber la verdad pero gracias al alboroto Ren logro sacar sana y salva a Rem bol

-¿Cómo sobrevives a esto?-le dijo confundida

-cosa de todos los días-sonrío

-las cosas son tan diferentes en Francia-miro al más alto quien solo le dio una sonrisa

-bien vamos al parque de diversiones…hoy no hay tanta gente-sonrío el más alto

-bien-Rem bol miro con una cálida sonrisa al más alto quien solo tuvo un leve sonrojo

Y sin más ambos decidieron ir al parque de diversiones y tal y como dijo Ren por suerte casi no había gente cosa que hacía que las cosas fueran más fáciles para los ídolos

-Ren puedo hacerte una pregunta-el ídolo miro a la peli naranja quien estaba algo nerviosa

-adelante-

-tú…y Haruka son novios…o haces Yaoi con Masato-pero la última parte solo preocupo al ídolo

-la corderita es mi amiga….Masa también…-dijo algo sorprendido ya que al parecer había decepcionado a la ídolo-no me imaginaba que te gustaba…-

-el Yaoi es muy lindo incluso pensé que tú y Masato y habían hecho…

-¡es falso!...-suspiro-que tal si vamos a la casa de los sustos-

-bien-y ambos se dirigieron a la casa de los sustos

Una vez que llegaron…todo estaba completamente oscuro e incluso era muy complicado caminar sin tropezarse

…..

Al salir de la casa de los sustos

-"_es increíble que grite y me aferrara al cuerpo de Rem bol"-_caminaba apenado Ren-"_cómo es posible que no se asustara con todo eso…"-_

-Ren-dijo seria-es la primera vez que veo un hombre tan asustado-y solo comenzó a reír

-no me culpes…pero ¿Por qué no te asustaste?-miro confundido a la menor

-porque cuando presencias la muerte de alguien que amas ya nada te asusta…pero qué tal si mejor buscamos cosas que no te asusten-sonrío provocando que le mayor solo la abrazara por detrás

-ya veremos quién es el que se asusta-sonrío levantando levemente a la menor quien le decía y pedía que la bajara

Después de unas pocas horas ambos fueron al último juego que les faltaba…la rueda de la fortuna

Al subir ambos ya se llevaban un poco mejor

-sabes Ren-el nombrado la miro-este fue un día muy divertido gracias-sonrío con ternura provocando un leve sonrojo en Ren

-Rem bol-se levantó del juego y se acercó a la nombrada para…capturar sus labios en un dulce beso

Cosa que al sentir como apenas si roso con sus labios trato de alejarlo pero al ser más alto y fuerte no pudo

El de mayor altura comenzó a recostar a Rem bol en el asiento del juego para colocarse sobre ella y seguir besándola

-"_debo…de…detenerme…pero no puedo"-_pero al contrario de detenerse solo trataba de prolongar aquel beso

Hasta que se detuvo al ver que ya estaban por bajar

-Rem bol…yo-pero lo único que recibió fue una cachetada por parte de la ídolo

-no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra entendiste-

Y sin más al bajar del juego Ren trataba de disculparse con Rem bol pero ella hacia como si viniera sola

Y al llegar a la residencia fue peor porque Reiji fue a contarle a Raquel quien se molestó y mucho con su hermano

-y bien que puedes decir a tu defensa-le dijo molesta

-sus labios sabían a fresa-dijo con una sonrisa picara

-¡ESO NO IDIOTA!-sin duda Ren descubrió algo…

No meterte con la amiga de tu hermana

_**Ren BAKA se merece que Rem bol lo golpeara o…no sé qué piensan ustedes bueno este fue el segundo cap. de esta historia no se pierdan a la linda Sakura con Syo…XD ya sabrán que pasara mientras **_

_**Les mando MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_

_**Escritora fuera paz XD**_


	3. Recuerdo, llamada y… ¿Kida?

_**¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA! A todas o todos hoy vengo con más de este Fic. Que espero que os sea de su agrado bueno no las o los aburriré más haci que COMENZAMOS**_

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

(NA. notas de la autora)

Capítulo 3. Recuerdo, llamada y…. ¿Kida?

A la mañana siguiente

En aquellos grandes pasillos de la mansión de Shining Saotome se podía notar que era un día tranquilo y relajado para ambos grupos de ídolos pero para una no

La ídolo Raquel hoy no estaba de tan buen humor como era de costumbre al contrario….no estaba bien

-¡RAQUEL….buenos días!-se le acercó con una tierna sonrisa la rubia del grupo de nombre Sakura

-buenos días Sakura-chan-sonrío algo forzada

-vale otra más con el "chan" me gustaría saber que significa…pero Raquel no pareces la misma de siempre dime ¿Qué pasa?-la miro más curiosa

-no…es nada Sakura-sonrío

-a mí nadie me engaña soy Sakura Kuruma la cuarta de aquella familia y si sé que algo está mal ¡NADA! Me puede cambiar de parecer-dijo más seria

-ni siquiera podía Akai-al escuchar aquel nombre la menor se sonrojo lo más que puso eh incluso su tono de piel podría confundirse con una manzana

-buenos días-ambas voltearan y se encontraron con Syo quien al parecer estaba huyendo como de costumbre de Natsuki

-hola-dijo algo seca la rubia

-¿eh?...Raquel ¿Por qué me miras tanto?-se sorprendió el rubio provocando una leve sonrisa en Raquel

-me recordaste a un amigo de Saíto…la verdad se parecen mucho solo que él no usaba un sombrero e incluso hasta en los gustos-dijo con una sonrisa

-oh…en ese caso me gustaría conocerlo-pero aquellas palabras solo provocaron que Raquel saliera de la vista de los rubios-¿Qué le pasa?-miro a Sakura

-lo que es de Saíto nunca sale de las puertas-le dijo seria mientras caminaba hacia la dirección donde había salido su amiga

La cuarta de los Kuruma siguió caminando en dirección a donde había ido su amiga pero al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba solo fue lo más rápido que pudo

-¡bien! Si no confías en mí no lo hagas-dijo algo molesta

-lo siento Sakura-levanto el rostro mostrando que tenía lágrimas-pero hoy se cumplen 7 años desde su muerte-dijo melancólica

-vale lo de Antony ¿no?-

-en ese caso-ambas miraron como la líder de Loveless se les acercaba con un semblante lleno de frialdad-no deberías culparte tú…después de todo recuerda que después del diluvio llega la calma-dijo seria

-¿Quién decía eso en Saíto?-sonrío la rubia

-¡cállate!...además Raquel él vivirá en ti siempre y cuando lo recuerdes con cariño y no con dolor-dijo seria la ojizafiro-es como me dijo Guilbert-

-tal vez tienes razón ¡vamos! Regresemos a la residencia-dio una leve sonrisa mientras Sakura sonría y Misuki la miraba seria

Las tres caminaron en dirección al interior de la residencia pero al llegar…

-Misuki-chan-dijo Nayatsuki con lágrimas de actriz

-que es el "chan"-miro Sakura a la otra rubia

-luego te digo…Rem bol-chan está muy pálida y triste-miro a su amiga quien estaba sumida en sus pensamientos

-y como no-dijo Misuki-ella guardo ese beso para Kei y el playboy se lo roba-

-¡MISUKI!-se levantó Rem bol-que dijimos de Kei-

-que estabas enamorada de él, querías robártelo, violarlo, casarte….-

-¡ESO NO!...eso era cuando íbamos en secundaria-miro apenada a la peliojizafiro quien estaba sin expresión alguna

-bueno que tal si….-pero Raquel se vio interrumpida al sonar su celular-hola….eh…bueno si Tomoe… ¿Qué?...eso es increíble…si, si, si-sonrío muy alegre y colgó-¡CHICAS!-

-¿Qué?-dijeron las 7quienes se encontraban en la sala

-SLY vendrá en tres días-sonrío muy contenta

-Gabriel…estará aquí-Misuki miro a Raquel y al ver que asintió se sonrojo al máximo

-¿y?-todas la chicas voltearon para encontrarse con Ren quien al parecer estaba escuchando-¿Quiénes son SLY?-

Pero en lugar de tener respuesta alguna las chicas lo ignoraron mientras que otras se fueron de la sala provocando que el peli naranja se molestara pero lo único que podía hacer era…investigar por internet

-"_SLY… ¿Quiénes serán?"-_coloco el nombre en el buscador y solo espero y en menos de lo que el mismo espero salieron miles de videos pero solo dos le llamaron la atención-"_no te hagas el tonto Kei…por Rem bol Jinquerio Rem bol x Kei= SLY x Loveless"-_y sin mucho que hacer solo reprodujo el primero

_-"Rem bol y Kei tsugai kogarashi…"_-y luego el segundo

-"_odio a ese tipo….como pudo cantar eso Rem bol Córrete….MALDITO"-_comenzó a llenarse de ideas tontas y sin sentido hasta que…-Rem bol-miro a la nombrada quien iba pasando-tú y ese tal Kei ¿son?-pero la única respuesta que tubo fue que la nombrada saliera corriendo-¡ESPERA!-y sin más salió corriendo detrás de ella

-¡MISUKI, REN ME QUIRE MATAR!-corría gritando el nombre de su amiga-¡SAYATSUKI!-

-vale… ¿Qué?-Nayatsuki comenzó a bajar las escaleras para ver aquella escena un tanto comica y sin más solo se comenzó a molestar-Rem bol-

-¡AYUDAAAAAA!-se lanzó a su amiga quien se quitó los lentes

-¡BASTARDO!-y Nayatsuki detuvo a Ren con un fuerte golpe en el estómago-dame los lentes-la peli naranja se los dio mientras la rubia se los colocaba y caminaba diciendo cuantas maldiciones le llegaran a la mente

-le tomara tiempo ser Nayatsuki-y solo se fue caminando mientras tarareaba un melodía muy alegre

-"_y tiene que ser la de…no te hagas el tonto Kei…ese bastado"-_se comenzó a levantar mientras miraba como se iba la menor-"_me gustaría golpearlo ahora mismo"-_

-¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-en ese momento las Loveless, Starish, Quartet Night y al escuchar como Syo estaba sumamente aterrado la rubia de las Loveless solo sospecho lo peor

-¡SAKURA!-salió corriendo para encontrase con el cuerpo inconsciente de su amiga-¡Rem bol llama a Kida!-

-vale-la nombrada saco su teléfono y comenzó a hablar-en la residencia Saotome-

(Llegare en 2 minutos mi amada Rem bol)

Las ídolos estaban algo preocupadas por la salud de su amiga pero no esperaron que en 2 minutos exactos llegara un joven de ojos rojos como la sangre, cabello rubio, tés pálida quien vestía como doctor

-lamento el retraso-dijo con voz juguetona

-¡DEJA ESO KIDA SALVA A SAKURA!-el grito histérica Nayatsuki

-como digas-se acercó a la joven y solo le inyectó algo-listo solo debe de descansar dos o tres días-sonrío el apuesto chico-ah Rem bol estoy triste que solo me llames para esto es muy triste-dijo con voz linda y leve puchero

-Kida no digas tonterías casi siempre nos vemos-le dijo con una sonrisa falsa

-mmm…pero esto no es justo-la tomo de la barbilla-solo me usas para sanar-sonrío

-oye deberías soltarla Kida…muchos pensaran mal-dijo Misuki

-pero…Rem bol es mi prima-dijo serio-y por ello-se acercó a ella y le dio un casto beso en los labios-Kei no tuvo tu primer beso-

-no ese fue Ren-Raquel señalo al nombrado quien se asustó al ver la mirada asesina del doctor

-merece morir…Misuki-

-si-

-todavía tienes aquella katana que Gabriel te dio-dijo macabro

-si-

-me la prestas-dijo aún más macabro

-si-

-¡MISUKI!-Raquel la miro-el asesinato no es bueno-

-pero…es divertido… ¿no?-dijo seria la peli zafiro

-es hijo de &/=&%#"#%%##"U 5 4 &$# & 8-en ese momento todos se quedaron callados al escuchar a Kida (NA. si hay menores es mejor censurar el idioma XD)

-"_y pensar que Sakura está haci por mi culpa"-_Syo miro a la rubia quien estaba en brazos de Nayatsuki la cual se notaba preocupada

Flash back.

La joven rubia estaba en los jardines de aquella residencia, se encontraba descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol de durazno

-Sakura-la nombrada levanto la vista para terminar encontrándose con Syo

-ah…hola…Kurusu-dijo algo desganada

-creo que no te caigo bien-la miro serio provocando una leve sonrisa en la ídolo

-no es eso…es solo que andaba algo melancólica por Aka-sonrío mientras se quitaba y miraba un pulsera con un dije de corazón-la verdad es que lo extraño-

-ah…entonces-Syo le quito en un movimiento la pulsera a la ídolo quien se sorprendió-tu novio te la dio-al escuchar aquella palabra la rubia se sonrojo en un instante cosa que hizo que Syo riera

-no es gracioso-dijo molesta mientras se levantaba-¡dámela!-

-no-alejo su mano del alcance de Sakura para comenzar a correr-¡si la quieres quítamela!-sonrío divertido y sin más la joven comenzó a correr detrás de él

En un principio parecía una competencia entre dos amigos hasta que la ídolo se desmallo

-¿eh…Sakura…estas bien?-miro a la ídolo quien estaba incontinente y sin más que hacer se acercó a ella para mover suavemente su cuerpo-¿Sakura?... ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito preocupado

Fin del flash back

Los ídolos se adentraron a la residencia para llevar a la menor hasta su habitación donde solo esperaron unos minutos para que reaccionara

-¡SAKURA!-la nombrada miro que Nayatsuki estaba muy molesta-¡qué carajo estabas haciendo….! ¡SABES CUAL ES TU CONDICION VERDAD!-le grito más estérica

-lo…siento…Sayatsuki…es solo que-la rubia miro a Syo y solo le sonrío a sus amigas-creo que me afecto ensayan en secreto…je, je pero no volverá a pasar ¡lo prometo!-dijo alegre provocando que sus amigas solo suspiraran

-en todo caso llamare a Micado-Misuki miro a su amiga quien se alarmo al escuchar el nombre-bien pero…si pasa algo más tú lo calmaras no yo-

-si-y con estas palabras la ídolos e ídolos al ver que la rubia estaba mejor se fueron a excepción de Syo

-Sakura…yo…lo siento-dijo apenado y con un leve sonrojo

-solo dame la pulsera es muy importante para-extendió su mano y el ídolo se la dio

-¿Por qué te desmallaste?-dijo curioso

-es porque tengo una extraña enfermedad la cual no me permite hacer gran esfuerzo físico rara la vez hago muchos conciertos seguidos…por ello me desmaye…-dijo seria-no te preocupes no les diré que por ¡tú culpa! Me desmaye-

-lo siento…no sabía…debiste decirme-

-y ¿Quién eres tú para saber de mi vida privada?-dijo con seriedad-no somos amigos o conocidos solo somos compañeros y nada más haci que por favor no te metas en mis asuntos y yo no meteré en los tuyos-y al decir estas palabras solo se recostó en su cama y se cubrió con la sabana para evitar mirar al ídolo-puedes irte…quiero estar sola-

-bien-y Syo…solo salió de la habitación-"_ya me odia en el tercer día….es un nuevo record…bueno Ren rompió el record a él lo odiaron el primer día haci que…bien mejor me voy"-_y solo comenzó a caminar

Oficinas Saíto

Francia.

-todo está saliendo conforme a mi plan-sonrío el albino-SLY…es su turno porque mis piezas de ajedrez debe de vencer a las de…Shining-san-sonrió el albino para mover unas piezas de un tablero-Misuki…Gabriel….la reina…y el caballo acaso lograran vencer a la pinera y al rey… ¡CLARO QUE LO ARAN!-y sin más las piezas que nombro las lanzo y comenzó a reír

-"_todo va conforme a mi plan"-_

_**UUUUUUUHHH**_

_**¿Qué planeara Tomoe-dono?**_

_**¿Acaso era Tomoe-dono o acaso hay otro albino?**_

_**XD ya os eh dejado con una GRAN duda verdad bueno en el próximo cap. sabrán quienes será los siguientes protas XD mientras tanto yo me despido pero no sin antes mandarles **_

_**MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_

_**Escritora….**_

_**Jack: ¡ALTO EN NOMBRE DE LOS PRECURSORES!**_

_**Ota vez no…que pasa hermano**_

_**Jack: el libro "1000 maneras de torturar a los pretendientes de tu gemela" ya esta a la venta ¡cómprenlo no se arrepentirán!**_

_**PRETENDIENTES ¿WAT? Yo ni tengo novio (aun XD) hermano pero hagan lo que hagan no lo compren….*suspira* sin más que hacer me despido **_

_**Escritora fuera paz (hasta la otra damas y caballeros XD)**_


	4. ¿¡REMBOL Y ELLA QUE SON?

_**¡HOLAAAAAAAA! Y ¡GOMENEEEEEEEEEEEE! La verdad no era mi intención esto de retrasarme es solo que mis ideas se escaparon y yo corrí tras de ellas como demente loca a quien le quitaron sus mangas yaois y saben que si a una Fujoshi se le quita el manga yaoi es peor que una asesina sería bueno no os quiero aburrí con mis charlas sin sentido XD solo les daré a aclaraciones este cap. tendrá leve yuri por una petición de una amiga a quien quiero complacer XD sin más ¡COMENZAMOS!**_

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

(NA. notas de la autora)

Capítulo 4. ¿¡REMBOL Y ELLA QUE SON!?

A la mañana siguiente

Todo era muy tranquilo en la cuidad de Japón: el día era soleado y hermoso, los pájaros trinaban y los niños jugaban pero

En la residencia de Saotome…

-¡ALEJATE DE MI MALDITO PLAYBOY!-gritaba preocupada la peli naranja tratando de escapar del nombrado-"_porque mierda esto me pasa a mi ¿Por qué DIOOOS PORQUE?"-_

-¡REM BOL!-pero el peli naranja corría a toda velocidad tras de ella pero por sorpréndete que parecía no la lograba detener

-Masato Hijirikawa ya te dije que es falso es la primera vez que te veo y carajo déjame tranquila-le decía fría como de costumbre la líder de Loveless

-¡mientes Mitzuki!-le dijo molesto

-¡es Misuki idiota!-

-¡ALEJATE ESTUPIDO RUBIO RETAZADO MENTAL!-le gritaba Sayatsuki tratando de alejarse del rubio

-Naya-chan no era mi intención…perdón no era mi intención besarte-

-¡LO DICE EL ESTUPIDO QUE METIO SU LENGUA EN LA BOCA DE NAYATSUKI!-le grito aún más molesta

-pero, pero, pero-el rubio estaba sin palabras

-¡WAAAAAAA AYUDAAAAAA TOKIYA ME QUIERE VIOLAR!-gritaba Taranee mientras escapaba de Tokiya

-¡es falso TARANE PARATE HAY!-le decía muy molesto el peli negro

-¡TOKIYA NO VIOLES A TARANEE HASTA QUE KAMI SE LA VIOLE HAS FILA!-le gritaba Icchigo

-¡icchigo no digas tonterías Tokiya no se violara a Taranee-sama!-le aclaraba a la nombrada

-y porque…

-¡CHICAS SLY LLEGARA EN….!-Tomoe entro con una alegre sonrisa la cual desapareció al ver la extrañas escenas…pero cuando se es director de saíto ya nada es raro-"_solo me queda hacer algo muy sabio lo cual creo que todo hombre debe hacer"-_bajo la mirada con seriedad-¡ASDSKAJAKAJSKAKSJKSJQKAAJKSKSJK A VER YURIIIII!-y solo salió corriendo hacia la computadora más cercana

-chicos y…chicas-Raquel entro a la residencia y miro extrañada cada una de las escenas

-¡RAQUEEEEEL TU PLAYBOY DE HERMANO ME QUIERE MATAR Y VIOLAR!-corrió para después lanzarse a su amiga

-¡REN ya deja a Rem bol tranquila!-le dijo molesta

-¡EN PRIMER LUGAR ELLA FUE QUIEN EMPESO AL CANTAR ESA MALDITA CANCION!-le dijo molesto

-¡qué tiene de malo tararear la canción de no te hagas el tonto Kei…. ¿DIME QUE TIENE DE MALO?!-dijo tratando de aclarar su misma duda del extraño comportamiento del mayor

-¡ME MOLESTA QUE LA CANTES!-

-¡Y PORQUE!-

-¡PORQUE SI Y PUNTO!-

-chicos Cameron….-pero antes de terminar su oración Loveless había desaparecido ya que no querían seguir peleando contra los Starish quienes sin ningún motivo estaban muy molestos

Mientras que…

La ídolo de cabellos cual zafiro caminaba por los pasillos de la residencia de Shining Saotome tratando de escapar del mayor de los Hijirikawa ya que por algún extraño motivo se mostró molesto por alguna razón demasiada extraña

-¡MIIIIISUUUUUKIIIIII!-la nombrada al escuchar su nombre solo volteo pero para su mala suerte fue literalmente derivada por la peli naranja-ya no puedo más-dijo cansada-odio con toda mi alma de fan del yaoi a Ren… ¡SOLO ME MOLESTA!-

-falso-se escuchó la voz de Ren provocando que la peli naranja diera un sobre salto-se llama conquista-

-¡POR CHUNG NORRIS NO TE QUIERE TU HERMANA O QUE!-le dijo aterrada tratando de esconderse detrás de Misuki quien solo se hizo a un lado

-te dejo-y sin más que hacer solo camino lo más rápido que podía tratando de escapar del agarre de su amiga quien le impedía que se fuera-¡suéltame Rem bol!-

-¡NO QUIERO!-

-chicas miren-en ese momento las dos chicas y Ren miraron que una joven de cabello café (del color de pelo de Reiji),largo atado en una coleta baja y dos mechones de cada lado, con unas gafas de lectura.

vestimenta:  
una camisa manga larga verde con un saco que la cubre de color café, pantalón negro y unas botas cafeces con un tacón no muy grande ni muy pequeño, una pulsera de color verde en la muñeca izquierda y un anillo de compromiso en la mano derecha.

-¡CAMERON!-grito Rem bol para terminar lanzándose a la nombrada-

-vale vamos a la sala-sonrío mientras la castaña se llevaba a rastras a la peli naranja

Ya en la sala

Las chicas se Loveless estaban un tanto nerviosas por la estadía de Cameron ya que Misuki Hamimemashita la única de la familia y ella no era de lo más amigables juntas

-qué te pasa Misu…sigues molesta-sonrío mientras seguía abrazando a su amiga

-no me importa que coños haces aquí mientras te alejes de mí y Loveless todo estará bien entendiste Psicópata-dijo fría

-ya te dije que no fui yo…Karimí murió por otros-sonrío

-no ensucies el nombre de mi hermana en tu sucia boca-

-Misu-las Loveless estaba aterras aquella mirada llena de odio en la peliojizafiro era raras y cuando las daba era obvio que mataría hasta al mismo diablo

-Tsk-la chica se zafiro chasqueo la lengua para posteriormente irse maldiciendo en francés y latín por lo cual algunos no entendían

-solo espero que no utilice la Katana que Gabriel le dio-sonrío Nayatsuki mientras limpiaba sus lentes-se pone muy feo cuando la usa-

-"_Rem bol nunca se pone haci a menos que…"-_Cameron comenzó a buscar al más sospechoso el cual fue sencillo de encontrar…Ren-"_sería bueno"-_miro con una sonrisa a la peli naranja y levanto su barbilla para mirarla y unirse en un cálido y apasionado beso

-Camus es mucho trabajo-se quejaba Cecil

-Cállate…-en ese momento el conde miro la escena…su prometida y la sub líder de Loveless besándose

Pero solo hizo lo más sabio posible

Ir ese maldiciendo en japonés

-"_ ¡YURIII!"-_y Cecil solo tomo una foto con su teléfono

Mientras con los ídolos

Los Starish estaban sorprendidos, las Loveless sonrían con mucha falsedad mientras que Ren

Estaba en un estado de shock…e incluso palideció al ver que la castaña metía su lengua en la boca de la peli naranja

-no sabía que me extrañabas-corto el beso y miro a la menor quien estaba pálida y sorprendida pero lo único que hizo fue asentir e ir ese caminado en dirección a su cuarto-donde esta Camus-le pregunto a Cecil quien señalo la salida-gracias-

Y solo se fue

Al encontrar al ojiazul sonrío y fue a verlo pero antes de decirle algo…

-porque besaste a Jinquerio-dijo muy molesto a juzgar por su tono de voz

-Rem-chan tiene problemas…Ren la acosa por lo cual le di un escarmiento…sabes que solo te amo a ti porque eres mi prometido además de que Rem-chan tiene a Kei-sonrío con ternura para provocar un leve sonrojo en el mayor

-no lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo serio para comenzar a caminar

-bien-dijo para sus adentros antes de seguirle el paso

En la residencia.

-¡NOOOOO REN-CHAN ESTA MUERTO!-grito Natsuki mientras movía bruscamente al ídolo quien no decía ni hacía nada

-ya se le pasara-sonrío Raquel solo que al ver Cameron salió lo más rápido posible para hablar con ella-¿Por qué besaste a Rem bol?-dijo confundida y molesta

-era para darle un escarmiento a Ren…haci no la molestara y tu mejor que nada sabes que ella ama a Kei-sonrío provocando que su amiga suspirara aliviada-después de todo Camus es mi prometido ¿no?-

-si-dijo con una sonrisa-¿adónde vas?-

-buscare a Rem bol para seguir molestando a tu hermano-sonrío

-no te excedas si-

-bien-

Y sin más que hacer la castaña camino en dirección de los jardines para hablar con su amiga de la infancia, y al encontrarla solo platicaron

Y por sorpréndete que fuera: Misuki al estar escapando de las preguntas de Masato ambos se toparon con ellas al igual que Taranee, Tokiya, Icchigo e Itoki quienes quería ver quien gana entre ellos dos

Natsuki le rogaba a Nayatsuki perdón quien al molestarse se mostró como Sayatsuki por lo cual a estar todos en el jardín solo miraban la escena

-¡dios me castiga por ver tanto yuri!-decía Ren

-Ren…

-porque con mi Rem bol-

-Ren…-pero simplemente el nombrado ignoraba a la peli zafiro

-¿Qué pasa?-Camus llego al ver como estaba Ren

-se atormenta mentalmente ante situaciones que su mente le toma mucho en procesar y al prolongar o proclamar lo que es suyo cuando ya tiene dueño-todos miraron a Misuki con duda pero solo Camus había entendido

-primero Ren: Cameron la beso para que dejaras en paz a Rem bol, segundo Cameron es mi prometida y tercero Rem bol está enamorada del ídolo Sinecura Kei quien es su novio desde hace ya cuatro años-dijo serio el conde

-¿prometida? ¿KEI ES QUE?-dijo molesto el peli naranja

-mira a Misuki y Gabriel lo conocen por la pareja inocente y romántica mientras que con Rem bol y Kei son…los activos y el despistado-dijo algo sorprendido-simplemente cuando lo conocí pensé que se hacia el idiota pero…Misuki desde cuando esta tan "Inocente"-

-la verdad él tiene diferente capacidad de memoria por lo cual para compensar su esfuerzo o como decimo sobornarlo le damos helado misma materia a la cual es adicto…pero admito que las señales que Rem bol da son más que obvias-dijo seria

-español por favor-dijo Syo

-Kei más bien es tonto a simple vista por no comprender que Rem bol quiere ir más lejos con él-dijo seria

-ahh…ya comprendí-sonrío el rubio

-Oigan-todos voltearon a ver a Cecil quien parecía preocupado-le enseñe la foto de Rem bol y Cameron a Reiji creo que está molesto-y todos miraron como Reiji se acercaba muy molesto a su hermana

-CAMERON-la llamo

-Misu…has algo-le dijo Nayatsuki

-por mí que se muera-dijo seria provocando que Camus la mirara molesto-no funciona conmigo conde de cuarta-le dijo para posteriormente irse cambiando tranquilamente

-su odio nunca bajara…verdad-dijo Taranee

-yo voy-y sin más Raquel fue hablar con Reiji quien se calmó al poco tiempo al saber lo que realmente paso y cuando le mostraron la expresión de Ren solo comenzó a reír

-ja jajajaja enserio Ren que tonto eres-reía el ídolo mientras el otro lo miraba molesto

-lo dice quien se molesta por un beso-río el otro

-dice el que besa la novia de un francés que es hijo de una famosa familia-río Reiji

-acaso conoces la familia de Kei-miro Rem bol al castaño

-¡CLARO!...después de todo son una familia algo especial…lo que me sorprende es Akai…tiene una mirada de asesino-rio pero solo recibió un golpe de Sakura

-de mi Aka no se habla mal-dijo la rubia con una tierna expresión

En ese momento todos miraron a Raquel quien recibió una llamada pero lo único que no esperaron fue que saliera de la residencia lo más rápido que le era posible

-"_acaso…"-_Misuki se levando de sofá y salió corriendo preocupando a Rem bol-¡GABRIEL!-

En ese momento las chicas solo se ilusionaron aún más

_**XD, XD, XD los he dejado con la duda de que paso con Raquel-sama, Loveless XD pues se aguantan hasta el próximo cap. llegan los celos XD la verdad tendremos invitados especiales que tendrán que descubrir de donde vienen y nombres si me dicen quienes son ¡SE GANAN MUCHOS DULCES Y $ 1000! Bueno no os quiero aburrir haci que les mando **_

_**MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_

_**Escritora fuera Paz (nos leemos) **_


	5. La llegada de SLY

_**Bueno pues…etto…etto ¡HOLAAAAAAAAAA! Ya regrese con más de esta historia XD espero que este cap. sea de su agrado porque como lo prometido es deuda ¡AQUÍ ESTAN LOS CELOS XD! Y como todas las fujoshis decimos "no hay nada mejor que un seme molesto" (¿?)…perdón digo como todas las fans decimos "no hay nada mejor que los celos" pero sin más ¡DISFRUTAD ONEGAI!**_

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

(NA. notas de la autora)

Capítulo 5. La llegada de SLY

Al recibir aquella llamada lo único que hizo Raquel fue levantarse e irse de la residencia dejando notoriamente confundidos a todos aquellos quienes estaban en la sala

Sin más solo camino por las calles de Japón mientras se escondía de algunos fans pero al llegar al cementerio local de Japón tenía razón al ir

-¡Edgar!-dijo con un leve sonrojo al ver a un joven alto de cabellos y ojos de color verdeacua, vestía con un elegante saco negro, corbata roja y pantalones azul marino mientras sostenía un ramo de rosas

-hola Raquel-chan-dijo con una sonrisa el apuesto joven-me alegra que vinieras sabía que querrías venir para dejarle flores a…-apenas si logro completar la oración ya que su amiga lo había abrazado-tranquila todo está bien…-sonrío

-gracias Edgar-dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al nombrado-sin duda siempre me alegras el día-

-es mi deber como tú amigo-sonrío para después separarse levemente-vamos a dejar las flores ¿ne?-dijo con una tierna mirada para que ambos fueran al lugar

Mientras en la residencia.

-¡GABRIEL!-la Loveless al escuchar el nombre tan conocido fueron lo más rápido posible para terminar encontrándose con el sub líder de SLY

-¡MISUKI-CHAN!-dijo un joven de cabellera larga sostenida por una fina coleta color purpura y ojos del mismo color quien se le lanzo para terminar derribando a la nombrada

Al escuchar tanto ruido los Starish fueron a ver que ocurría y al ver que un "extraño" estaba sobre Misuki solo se confundieron ya que la peli zafiro no hacía nada al contrario se dejaba abrazar por el mayor

-¡KEI MI AMOR!-la peli naranja se lanzó a abrazar a un joven de cabellos y ojos color azul cielo quien comía una paleta de hielo pero al tener a la ídolo aferrada a su cuerpo solo se la termino en un solo bocado para abrazarla

-Rem-chan-dijo con una sonrisa el peli azul-como has estado-sonrío de manera tierna mientras la nombrada lo abrazaba con más fuerza

-¡KAMI!-la ídolo Taranee se lanzó a abrazar a un castaño con lentes quien leía un libro pero al ver a la ídolo lo cerró y la abrazo

-también te extrañe cariño-dijo con una sonrisa mientras Tokiya lo mataba con la mirada

-Naya-chan-la nombrada solo recibió un abrazo de un apuesto peli rosa ojiazul-¿Cómo se ha portado Saya-chan?-sonrío mientras le susurraba al oído

-bien…-dijo con un adorable sonrojo la de lentes

-Iku-un rubio ojiazul abrazo a Icchigo quien estaba muy feliz de ver al lindo Iku Koré alias "el Shota"

-¡WAAAAAAA AKA!-Sakura literalmente fue levantada en el aire y atrapada por un peliojirojo-no soy un juguete te lo recuerdo-dijo tierna mientras este solo la abrazaba

-pero eres demasiado tierna…tanto que podría comerte-le susurro para posteriormente morder el lóbulo de su oreja provocando la muy notoria mirada asesina de Syo Kurusu

-oigan ¿Dónde está Céfiro?-dijo un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes pero la duda no duro ya que al ver a la morena…-¡KYAAAAA AQUÍ ESTAS!-dijo mientras la abrazaba

Sin duda cada una de las escenas era tierna…pero no duro mucho ya que…

Syo le quito los lentes a Natsuki quien al no tenerlos por razones obvias se transformó en Satsuki y al ver a Nayatsuki siendo abrazada por el peli rosa solo se fue pero cuando regreso todo los Starish se quitaron de su camino ya que iba armado con una motosierra pero a nadie se le ocurrió pensar: ¿¡DE DONDE CARAJO SACO UNA MOTOCIERRA!?

El arma no duro mucho tiempo apagada ya que al encenderla solo salió corriendo tras el peli rosa quien corría lo más rápido posible con la rubia en brazos ya que ahora la iba cargando, Kami al ver que Tokiya se le acercaba con una mirada de psicópata solo soltó a Taranee y salió corriendo como demente por su vida

-dime tu eres Kei-Ren se acercó al tierno peli azul quien dio una hermosa sonrisa y asintió-en ese caso ¡BASTARDO!-grito y salió corriendo tras el peli azul quien no dudó ni un solo segundo en salir corriendo por su vida

-¡REN DEJA A KEI!-le decía Rem bol

-¡AXILIO UN PELI NARANJA LOCO ME QUIERE MATAR!-gritaba preocupado mientras corría por la residencia

Incluso Itoki no era la excepción también trataba de matar al tierno shota quien o se escondía tras Icchigo o le pedía ayuda a Akai quien con él las cosas era un poco graciosas ya que Syo peleaba con él pero la diferencia de estaturas era demasiado por lo cual el peli rojo no el tomo importancia por lo cual solo fue a ayudar a su amigo mientras llevaba a Sakura en sus brazos

-¡OYE AUN NO TERMINO!-le dijo Syo cosa que hizo que el de mucha mayor altura lo mirara con una expresión de psicópata provocando el notorio miedo ya que se acercó a él mientras se mostraba con aquella expresión

-dime 1.00 acaso te quieres meter con alguien que mide 1.91-río provocando que Syo se molestara-eso pensé…déjame tranquilo chihuahua-dijo con una sonrisa listo para ayudar a Iku

-" _¿chihuahua?"-_pensó confundido hasta que comprendió el termino-"_me comparo con un perro"-_

-eh-Itoki volteo y se encontró con Akai quien lo miraba como si fuera un asesino serial provocando que se asustara el menor

-aléjate de Iku-dijo de manera macabra

-¡OYE SUELTALA!-le grito Masato mientras alejaba a Misuki del peli purpura

-oye Misuki es ¡MIA!-le dijo molesto tomando uno de los brazos de ella

-¡CLARO QUE NO MISUKI ES…! De sus padres no es tuya-le dijo mientras jalaba a la nombrada

Sin duda las cosas iban de mal en peor en la residencia Saotome

Mientras con Raquel

Ambos ya casi regresaban a la residencia de Shining Saotome pero antes de entrar

-Edgar-llamo al compositor quien la miro confundido-me abrazarías-dijo algo decaída a lo que obedeció el mayor

-claro que si Raquel-sonrío para abrazarla de manera dulce y gentil

Pero…

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO!-Edgar se soltó del agarre de Raquel ya que Ranmaru venia y con la expresión que traía no parecía estar muy contento

Por lo cual al acercarse trato de golpearlo pero fallo y sin más que hacer solo comenzó a perseguirlo

-ja jajajaja tanto me deseas Ranmaru-río el peli verdeacua mientras escapaba de la ira de Ranmaru

-¡CALLATE Y PARATE BASTARDO!-gritaba mientras iba corriendo tras él pero al entrar a la residencia ni siquiera notaron que había una guerra entre Starish y SLY

-chicas y… ¡PERO QUE MIERDA PASA AQUÍ!-dijo el albino muy sorprendido-¡MASATO MISUKI NO ES DE HULE, REN NO EXTRANGULES A KEI, SATSUKI BAJA LA MOTOCIERRA, AKAI NO ASUSTES A LOS STARISH!-

-¡ellos empezaron!-le dijo con un leve puchero

-¡NO ME IMPORTA CARAJO YAAAAAAA!-y lo último que se escucho fue un golpe

Todos estaban ya en la sala y por sorprendente que pareciera todos los chicos tenían un chipote en la cabeza debido al golpe que Tomoe les había dado e incluso Ai quien solo paso por el lugar recibió la repartición al igual que Reiji y Ranmaru solo Camus se había salvado ya que había salido por algunos asuntos

-Misuki-el peli purpura llamo a la ídolo quien lo miro confusa-¡CONSUELAME TOMOE-DONO ME PEGO MUY DURO Y ME DOLIO!-se lanzó a abrazar a la ídolo pero no lo logro ya que Masato la había jalado evitando que la abrazara

-ya te dije que no es tuya-dijo serio el mayor de los Hijirikawa

-si es mía-tomo el brazo de Misuki y la jalo

-que no lo es-dijo jalando el otro brazo

-¡QUE SI LO ES!-

-¡QUE NO LO ES!-

Y el único que aprovecho la situación para molestar a Ranmaru fue Edgar

-Raquel-chan-la llamo lo más tierno que le fue posible-me abrazarías…Tomoe-chan me pego muy duro y me duele-dijo aún más tierno y dulce provocando que la ídolo no pudiera más y lo abrazara provocando que Ranmaru solo actuara de lo más maduro posible….

-¡DEJALA ES MIA NO TUYA!-grito mientras lo jalaba tratando de quitárselo de encima

-no-dijo tierno

Y haci comenzaron a discutir los dos mientras Masato y Gabriel tomaban una decisión

*pum, pum*

Fue lo que se escuchó ya que por segunda ocasión todos los ídolos varones estaban con otro chipote en la cabeza

-¡JODER COMPORTENSE COMO LO QUE SON!-dijo molesto-¿eh?...Starish son 7, Quartet Night 4, SLY 8…porque hay una cabeza de más-miro la cabeza del joven y el color del cabello le era muy similar-mierda-dijo asustado

-¡JODER TOMOE PORQUE ME PEGASTE!-un joven alto de cabellos de un azul profundo solo que un poco parecido al de Misuki, ojos azul zafiro y tés blanca le gritaba molesto

-Guilbert…je, je perdón pero ¡GABRIEL TUVO LA CULPA!-grito señalando al nombrado quien se escondió tras Misuki

-no mientas fue culpa de Edgar-señalo al peli verdeacua quien seguía aferrado a Raquel provocando la ira de Ranmaru

-hermano que haces aquí no deberías estar en el hospital-dijo seria la peli zafiro

-debería pero no…ya me dieron de alta je, je vine a verte porque estaba preocupado Mitzuki-sonrío el mayor

-ya te dije que Misuki-dijo seria

-perdón-sonrío

-bien los presentare-sonrío el albino-el chico meloso con Misuki es Gabriel de la Rosa el novio de Misu, el peli azul que está escondido detrás de Rem bol es Kei su pareja, el que tiene mirada de psicópata es Akai su mellizo ambos Sinecura pareja de Sakura, el cuatro ojos castaño es Kami novio de Taranee, el chico rubio con cara de shota es Iku el novio de Icchigo-

-espera yo puedo ser el seme si quiero pero…¡PORQUE CARAJO ME SIGUES DICIENDO SHOTA!-grito el rubio

-si además de que yo no soy un psicópata…la chica que se me declaro se calló sola de la azotea yo no la empuje y además fue idea de Iku quemar Saíto tres veces-dijo el peli rojo sorprendiendo a todos menos a las chicas y los chicos

-seguimos el albino ojiverde con cara de shota es Uta naque el novio de Céfiro-sonrío el albino mientras el otro lo miraba serio

-¡JODER LO QUE PASA EN LAS VEGAS SE QUEDA EN LAS VEGAS!...además yo no soy shota a mí me gustan las mujeres por ello Céfiro está conmigo-dijo molesto mientras el resto lo miraba serio

-y por último el que está pegado a Raquel es su compositor Edgar-sonrío mientras este sonría de manera tierna-quiero que se lleven bien y Akai no mates a nadie solo si es necesario-sonrío provocando el miedo en los Starish-Starish quiero que mis príncipes y princesas estén vivos ya que todos estarán en el curso maestro por ello ¡O SE PORTAN BIEN O LOS CASTRO! ¡ENTENDIERON!-y todos asintieron

-hermana vendré a verte cada semana para saber que tan bien te trata Gabriel…y por si algún pervertido se te acerco y…¡ME REFIERO AL DE CABEZA DE CASCO!-señalo a Masato sorprendiéndolo-Misu-chan te cuidas nos vemos-le dio un casto beso en la frente para después salir de la residencia

-oigan donde están Zero y Sebastián-dijo Edgar

-es cierto no los presente-dijo Tomoe

-¡QUITATE MALDITO EMO!-grito un joven

-¡CALLATE HIJO DE REMIL /&%#$!-dijo otro

-son ellos-río Gabriel

En ese momento las puertas de la residencia se abrieron y al hacerlo un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos rojos entro siendo lanzado

-¡SOLO ENTRA MALDITO EMO!- le grito y un joven de cabellos purpuras, un ojo violeta ya que el otro tenía un parche blanco y tés blanca entro con un cuchillo en mano

-¡COMO ME LLAMASTE JOTO!-le grito para lazarse sobre él y tratar de cortarle el cuello

-¡como escuchaste idiota!-le dijo mientras detenía el cuchillo

-igual que en Saíto-sonrío Rem bol

Tomoe se levantó y se acercó a los dos para separarlos y sentarlos lejos de ellos

-el que se parece a Sebastián Michaelis es Sebastián Takawa-dijo señalando al apuesto joven

-es normal que me confundan con el después de todo soy demasiado sexy-sonrío

-solo en tus sueños bastardo-dijo el de parche

-el anti social que parece odiarlo es su hermano Zero Takawa-sonrío mientras este le lazaba una mirada asesina

-anti social tu hijo de…-y el de parche comenzó a maldecirlo hasta que lo callo mintiéndole un dulce en la boca

-solo espero que se lleven bien-dijo el albino algo asustado

_**XD díganme que les pareció este cap. XD bueno sin más me despido mandándoles **_

_**MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_

_**Escritora fuera paz (nos leemos o conty)**_


	6. Es tú hijo…acepta por favor

_**¡HOOOOOLAAAA!**_

_**Lamento este enorme retraso ya que en mí son muy raros por ello pido mis más sinceras disculpas para los seguidores de esta historia pero es que enferme de dengue y me la pase en cama casi todo el tiempo repitiendo "VEEO LA LUZ LA LUUUUZZZ" y no era nada bonito, también ingre al colegio y todo se fue a la mierda *perdonen la palabra* exámenes, tareas, trabajos, matemáticas, química ¡HOORRIIBLEEE DX! **_

_**Sin más que espero tener su perdon mientras tanto ¡COMENZAMOS!**_

-Diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

Capítulo 6. Es tú hijo…acepta por favor

Al día siguiente.

La mañana inicio hermosa las aves trinaban y el sol brillaba

Era un día simplemente hermosamente perfecto para todos…menos para Starish

Ellos estaba peor que cuando supieron lo de Haruka

Ya que…

Las chicas de Loveless se encontraban muy contentas con sus "novios" desayunando y para su mala suerte estaban presentes

Ren trataba de tirársele enzima a Kei ya que Rem bol lo odiaría…más, Syo estaba enfadado con Akai quien le dijo enano y le restregaba en la cara que Sakura lo quería a él y no a…el, Natsuki estaba asustado ya que no sabía porque Nayatsuki lo odiaba y porque Kagame le odiaba, Cecil estaba molesto con el lindo Shota al igual que Itoki ya que ambos jóvenes con cara de ángeles tenían lo que ellos querían, Tokiya odiaba al de lentes quien respondía al nombre de Kami porque era mejor y más querido por Taranee, mientras que Masato trataba de no matar a golpes al apuesto joven de largos cabellos quien "obligo" a la menor de los Hamimemashita a ser alimentada por su misma mano

-ahh-todos soltaron un largo suspiro sorprendiendo a los Quartet Night ya que nunca se imaginaron ver en ese estado depresivo a los STARISH

-di ahh-sonrío el peli purpura mientras la peli zafiro obedecía cada una de sus ordenes

-¡CHIIIICAAAAS Y CHIICOOOS!-canturreo Tomoe mientras entraba sonriente-miren quien es-señalo aun hermoso pequeño de parentesco muy similar a Ranmaru

-¡RAKETU!-gritaron todos quienes conocían al menor

-está más Kawaii-dijo Nayatsuki

-lose-sonrío Kagame

-hola recuerdas a tus tíos-sonrieron el resto de los SLY mientras el niño tomaba de la mano a Raquel

-si-dijo el pequeño

-Raquel quien es el niño-Ranmaru miro al pequeño por lo cual Loveless y SLY solo se llevaron al pequeño

-tú hijo…-

-¡ESTAS LOCA ESE NIÑO NO ES MÍO, LO MÁS PROBABLE ME ENGAÑASTE Y AHORA ME QUIERES DEJAR A ESE NIÑO ESTAS LOCA NO ES MIO!-las palabras y las acusaciones hirieron a Raquel ya que su novio dudara de ella era de lo peor que le podía pasar

-bastardo…-en ese momento Sayatsuki hizo su presencia…todos sabían bien que cuando la rubia se molestaba se transformaba en esa psicópata que conocían como Sayatsuki-¡TE CASTRARE CUAL GATO!-grito para tomar una motosierra…la cual nadie supo de donde salió…pero eso no importo ya que comenzó a perseguir al peli plata quien no tuvo más que correr

-¡VAMO SAYATSUKI!-la animaban los SLY mientras comían botanas y refresco ya que no se querían perder de nada

-vamos Raquel ya se dará cuenta-le decía fría pero tratando de animarla Misuki

-ya verás que se dará cuenta-le dijo Rem bol

Las Loveless trataban de apoyar a Raquel porque si no se casaba le arrebatarían al fruto de su vientre por lo cual el peli pata tenía que entrar en razón

-¡BASTARDO!-las chicas voltearon para ver como Sayatsuki seguía con su trabajo

Unas cuantas horas después

Los chicos de SLY jugaban con Raketu quien sonreía al estar con sus "tíos" ya que siempre lo quisieron y cuidaron

-oye peli azul-Kei se detuvo mientras tenia al menor en hombros-¿eh?-el peli naranja miro al menor y recordó algo importante-¡ESE BASTARDO!-grito para solo salir corriendo

-qué raro es tú tío Ren verdad-dijo Kei mientras jugaba

Ren solo se encargaba de buscar a su sempai quien lo más probable se escondía de la rubia quien estaba mucho peor que Satsuki en el ángulo psicológico por lo cual cuando lo logro encontrar solo sonrío para sus adentros

-Ranmaru-era muy rara la vez en la que el menor de los Jinguji llamaba a alguien por su nombre y más su sonaba serio por ello el nombrado se sorprendió-tenemos que hablar…aquel niño que viste si es tú hijo veras hace unos años atrás…-

Mientras con las chicas

-¡MIREN QUIEN LLEGUE!-dijeron todos mientras cargaban al pequeño niño

-mi amor-Raquel cargo al menor mientras este sonreía

-me divertí con mis tíos-le dijo con un tierno toque típico de él

-¡RAQUEL!-las y los ídolos al ver al peli plata se molestaron pero trataron de calmarse por lo cual se llevaron a la rubia quien simplemente podría matar al sempai de Masato y Ren-perdóname…no era mi intención…pero…Ren ya me lo explico todo…y…por ello…me pregunto…si…nos…casamos…para cuidar a…nuestro hijo-todos e incluso Tomoe estaban detrás de la puerta escuchando por lo cual al escuchar su "acepto" sonrieron ya que Raketu se quedaría con su mamá y ahora tendría un papá

-Kei estas llorando…-Rem bol miro a su pareja quien se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos

-no es agua salada que sale por tantas emociones-dijo melancólico para después abrazar a la peli naranja-agua con sal…-

-Misuki-la nombrada miro al más alto de los SLY quien le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla-porque no mejor descansamos-le dijo

-¡SON NOVIOS SE BESAN SE…!-pero Gabriel callo a todos con una hermosa y tierna mirada de todo un asesino serial por lo cual todos se callaron

-mejor…-sonrío para que…

Todos se retiraran después de saber que las cosas se solucionaron entre Raquel y Ranmaru

_**Corta lo se**_

_**Pero este cap. se lo quería dedicar a una amiga muy especial por lo cual al ya tenerlo espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Porque en el próximo ¡MOMENTO STARISH X LOVELESS = CELOS! **_

_**Espero que mis celos que vienes de estas parejas les gusten sin más me despido mandándoles:**_

_**¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**_

_**Escritora fuera paz (los amo) **_


End file.
